


Case File no. 1701 - Star Trek AU

by Mccoyzz



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Alternate Original Series
Genre: alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mccoyzz/pseuds/Mccoyzz
Summary: The squad of San Francisco's 17th police precinct are faced with the biggest case they will ever encounter as they fight to get answers that will save the entire united federation of planets from a plan of sabotage, which could lead to mass death and the cutting of diplomatic ties.Will they solve the case before an all out war





	1. The 17th police precinct

18:00 hours  
17th police precinct   
San Francisco police department 

Detective Jim kirk closed the case file on his desk, and his surroundings started to come back him. Maybe it was the copious volume coffee in his system, but he felt heavy and sick. It was probably due to the fact he had been working for a solid 5 hours in a perfect zone; Like he had slipped out of this dimension into one where he doesn't stand up or use the bathroom.

Closing a case, for Jim, was like waking up from a long sleep; the light hurts your eyes, you struggle to place yourself and there is an inevitable ache as you try to stand up. Spock was always curious at how his colleague could loose himself in an investigation, it was not logical to skip meals and only fuel yourself on coffee. Nor was it logical to wast time on trying to fathom an understanding on the special features of the human caffeine beverage... no matter how pleasing its’ taste.

Det. Spock watched as kirk pushed himself out of his desk chair with a loud grunt, pulled his jacket on, slipped a back pack over his shoulder then adjust his tie and walk to the exit of the bullpen. Spock looked back at his computer as kirk wandered past.

“G’night, Spock, Uhura” he said nodding to them both “6th felony case closed this week” his tone changed to same old bragging

“Night Jim” Uhura smiled back, she was logging off her PADD and on the verge of getting ready to leave “maybe tomorrow you can try and close the case of the kiburi kijana you are” she laughed, Spock tried to hide the small smile that tugged at his lips. He had taken it upon him to learn Swahili to better understand the jokes his partner pokes at kirk, well, that's the reason he tells himself, not to impress her because that would be illogical. He knew that she had called kirk a “bragging boy” which made kirk’s none-the-wiser response even sweeter 

“Kiby what now” kirk raised an eyebrow “is that the case for how I am so hot? Spoiler alert scientists can't figure it out” he sarcastically chirped. Uhura just rolled her eyes.

“Anyway” kirk dragged out “is anyone heading down to that Chinese bar, I could use a drink” 

“Only if you're buying” officer Chekov slapped Kirks shoulder as he walked past. Only fresh out of the academy Chekov had been adopted into the detective’s social group and was with them on many an evening after a long day. 

The Russian-born kid couldn't get his uniform tie off quick enough. As a police officer he had to wear a uniform unlike the dectective’s ‘office wear’ which Jim twisted into black jeans and a shirt with a badly tied tie. Spock an Uhura kept proffessional. Spock In a shirt an tie with slacks, shirt colours varied but slacks and tie were always a very dark navy. Jim often mocked that his wardrobe was probably just the same pair of slacks and ties in one long row. For Uhura she always wore slim fit trousers and a blouse or jumper.

“What’d’ya say Spock” will you let your bowl cut hair down and have a drink tonight” kirk leaned onto his desk. 

“I believe it is socially acceptable for me to consume an ethonol based drink at the end of a successful day with my colleagues” Spock robotically stated Jim and Chekov just looked puzzled. Spock drew in a long frustrated breath “yes I will accompany the squad for a drink” he finally said more human like. And a chorus of ‘yeah’ and ‘yes’ was uplifted from the small group, who had now been joined by Sargent H Sulu. 

Spock closed down his Computer and removed the backup phaser from his belt and locked it in his immaculate desk drawer and pulled on his jacket whilst the rest of the squad were waiting at the exit of the bull pen.

+++++

19:30 hours  
Pàng xióngmāo 胖熊猫 (fat panda) Pan-Asian style bar  
San Francisco 

Spock cupped his hands around his singha Thai beer, he hadn't drank much of it, mainly because kirk picked it for him and it didn't tast nice, then again, Spock didn't really enjoy the taste of alcohol. He moved the bottle away from him and reached for another mini dumpling, now these he did like. He and Uhura normally share a medium box of them whenever they're in the bar, which is very often, or bring a large box with them on a stake out. 

He enjoyed her company, and liked how he could trust her to eat exactly half of the dumplings including chopping the last one in half so both had an equal amount. Most of the time Spock insisted that she didn't have to, he was okay with her consuming one more than him, but Uhura tells him the same answer each time ‘I pay for half and you pay for half’ 

Kirk, meanwhile, was trying to flirt with an Orion girl at the bar whilst Chekov tried to be a wingman but instead cowers behind him trying to think of a good enough pickup line. Suddenly his face lights up and he turns to the bar man and orders two scotches straight up. Once the drinks are poured he slides one to the hot andorian on his left

“did you know scotch vas inwented in Russia” he confidently puffs out his chest and runs a hand through his wild curly hair “much like beautiful vomem vere apparently inwented on Andoria” 

Uhura laughed from the table and nudged Spock and whispered “his ears are turning red”  
Spock nodded at Uhura's observation, and took a long sip of his now very flat beer to hide the smile that came to his mouth when Uhura's face had been so close to his.

Back at the bar the girl looked guiltily at Chekov “look, I'm sure you're a sweet boy but you picked the wrong girl to hit on” she said and held up her hand to show a ring on her wedding finger “besides” she continued “I wouldn't ever date a... male” Chekov formed an O with his mouth and apologised, telling the girl to keep the drink when she offered it back. With Defeat plastered all over his face he returned to the squad’s booth and slumped down next to sulu.

“How does this keep happening?” He says and downs his scotch “I'm so bad at it”

“If it's any consolation” sulu piped up “you didn't realise I was gay until you met my husband... even then it took you a while to realise that Ben was actually my husband and not ‘wow you are really close with your brother’ even before that it's not like I hid my sexuality, there was a pride flag on my desk” sulu laughed joined by Uhura.

“That doesn't help” chekov said and then turned to laughter himself.

+++++

21:00 hours  
Pàng xióngmāo 胖熊猫 (fat panda) Pan-Asian style bar  
San Francisco

 

Spock finished the last of his drink “okay, if you weren't a detective, what would you have done instead?”

“That's an easy one” Uhura said signalling the waiter and miming for 2 more beers, she turns back to Spock “I would have joined Starfleet”

“A very good career is something Starfleet has to offer, why not apply” Spock questioned

“I dunno” Uhura shrugged “I wanted to explore the galaxy yeah, but protecting people and keeping innocents safe is also what I wanted, and I feel like starfleet is just dangerous, anything could happen: black holes, evil alien races trying to kill us, and anyway, I would have gone into communications which means a red shirt” she laughs Spock nods

“It is a true statistic that you are more likely to be in a dangerous role or fatal incident whilst being a red shirt uniformed individual in starfleet” he said taking their drinks off the bar worker and handing one to Uhura

“What would you have done?” Uhura asked, cradling her new bottle 

“I would have stayed in the Vulcan science academy, after all I was accepted, but decided that it wasn't for me. Or I would have done the same thing and sent my application to starfleet. I did write one about 8 years ago when I was 19 but I never sent it, I assume it was because I was afraid” Spock said looking down at his beer.

“I think you would have made a good starfleet officer” Uhura lent closer

“I believe you would have as well” Spock said meeting her gaze

 

_____________________________________________________

 

09:00 hours   
17th police precinct   
San Francisco police department 

“Okay everyone” Sargent Hikaru Sulu slammed a case file onto the presenting desk “Settle down please, I'm starting the briefing now” he was a confident and strong man, he stood up straight and yet still managed to keep the sense of approachability around him. Sulu was a leader, he cared deeply about those under his command, and made every Decision by taking into account all impacts. He was a good cop and a good father.

A hush fell upon the detectives and handful of officers in the briefing room. Conversations stopped dead. The only sound was the crunches and rustling of people eating breakfast. Mostly coming from Jim kirk who was slouching in his char and eating toast with sliced apple on top, a large cup of coffee on his table.

“We have a body in Longview park. Being treat as suspicious circumstances” sulu swiped his PADD, confusion arose in the briefing room

“But sir” Uhura started 

“Longview park isn't in our precinct” kirk jumped in “surely that's a job for the 4 3” 

“Chief of police has requested that we take this case being the closest precinct to Starfleet academy, the body was a 2nd year cadet” sulu said looking at Spock for assistance, his logic would help calm the puzzled faces still plastered around the room

“It is more logical that we take the case” Spock spoke, standing and manoeuvring to the front to address the squad “our close proximity to the academy also means we have strong ties to their governing board for keeping cadets safe on an evening as well as holding training events for starfleet law enforcement officers” 

“Thank you detective Spock” sulu said, he turned to the detectives the seriousness in his face now showing “the case file has been sent to your PADDs as well as directions set up in your cars, I want squad A on this, it's a number 1 priority. We need to make sure that this wasn't a targeted attack on starfleet, anything like such a thing is an act of war on the federation...

DISMISSED”

+++++

 

09:30 hours  
On the road - Kirk and Spock   
Somewhere in San Francisco

 

Jim kirk was not a good driver. He only passed his police pursuit test by seducing the test instructor. To say his driving was dangerous would be an understatement, kirk could still remember the first time he drove a car. It was his step fathers vintage red 1965 Corvette Sting Ray C2 convertible and it drove like the wind, smooth but fast and with one hell of a bite... it's a shame he drove it off a quarry cliff, Jim liked the idea of packing a bag and leaving in the car in the middle of the night and never coming back. 

He swerved in an out of lanes, lights and sirens on full.

“This matter of driving is highly illogical” Spock said, his cheeks green, looking like he was going to vomit 

“Priority one Spock” kirk shouted over the siren, even though he didn't need to “sulu wants us there quick, imma get us there quick”

“Detective kirk I find your driving somewhat dangerous and unnecessarily so” Spock was now holding onto his seat with one hand and the dash board with the other wishing that he had asked to switch with Chekov and go with Uhura instead. Kirk meanwhile was loving this, shades on, red lolly pop in his mouth and a very terrified Spock in the passenger seat. It was his cadet wish come true.

 

+++++

 

09:45 hours  
On the road - Uhura and Chekov  
Somewhere in San Francisco 

 

Uhura was annoyed, she hated rush hour traffic. As soon as everyone was buckled up and ready to go back at the garage kirk was lights and sirens blaring and speeding off in a cloud of tire smoke, screeching and car revving. 

She couldn't take the traffic any longer, and she couldn't take the thought of kirk mocking her for being ‘late’ even though she was on time, just the son of a bitch drives like a lunatic.

“Hold on you your breakfast chekov” she barks. The 20-year-old to her left quickly puts his coffee in the cup holder and removes his bag of pastries from the dash before they could fly into his face. Uhura hit the gas and slammed on the lights and siren. Cars started pulling to the side of the road to let her through.

+++++

 

10:07 hours  
Longview park  
San Francisco 

Spock patrolled the scene, taking pictures and marking evidence, a job the officers were supposed to do but Spock felt the need to accomplish himself. Jim was busy taking an unhealthy amount of evidence pictures of the body.

“Maybe when you are done taking corpse selfies you can respect that this was an 18 year old kid” Uhura snapped at him, she found his immaturity a very comedic virtue, and it made her laugh a lot, but that was normally not in the presence of a dead body. Uhura felt anger towards Kirk at every crime scene they go to he acts childish, maybe he's just trying to lighten the mood, but it is definitely not appropriate.

“Just getting lots of evidence for the good doctors case files” jirk chirped “you know he like thorough photography” Uhura just rolled her eyes

“Lets see” Kirk hummed “dark hair, sweet dark eyes, good jawline, pale skin, straight back, and funky eyebrows... looks like, your type” Jim laughed whilst holding up the cadets sloppy hair from his face.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean” Uhura looked up from the notepad she was writing in. She liked to go old school with notes, there's a certain feel she gets when writing notes on paper rather than on a PADD, kirk glanced over at Spock and giggled.

“Nnnnnnnothin” Kirk sings like a child “but whoa! Check this out” he says examining the wallet he pulled from the cadets pocket, Uhura strides over to observe Kirks findings. Inside the wallet is about ten 100 dollar bills, crisp and neat, she whistles in awe

“What kind of cadet walks around with one thousand dollars?” Kirk questions 

“The type of cadet who walks around with those” Uhura points to a card holding slot in the wallet with a small plastic bag in. Kirk pulls out the camera and snaps a picture of the wallet before Uhura removes the bag. The contents are 2 condoms and about 10 blue pills 

“Im thinking strip club with a bit extra involved” Kirk joked 

“Or he's some sort of dealer” Uhura said seriously “both of these things are prohibited on starfleet campus”

“What do you mean?” Kirk said “I know condoms are because no nookie on academy grounds but those pills look to be just naproxen, pain relief, for after going to crazy and getting a back pain”

“Kirk” Uhura cringed “firstly, don't say that, secondly, how can you be sure it's just pain relief?”

“Obviously we’ll have to send it to scotty for testing” Kirk elbowed Uhura lightly “I would anyway to make sure” 

 

They bag the evidence and Spock joins them to write up findings. Kirk notices a red mark on the body's neck and leans down to look

“Don't you be touching my body detective kirk” a southern voice cam from behind

“Don't be touching my body - title of your sex tape” Kirk whizzed round and practically shouted, moving forward to greet the origin of the southern accent.

He was a tall brown haired human man, neatly dressed in a shirt and bow tie peeping through the top of a SFPD windbreaker [jacket] with ‘Medical Examiner’ written on the front left of the chest and across the back.

The M.E was now next to the body outstretching a hand to Uhura  
“Doctor Leonard McCoy” he said smiling “medical examiner... I don't think we've worked together before” 

Uhura took his hand and shook it firmly “detective Uhura” she said returning a smile, McCoy moved his hand towards Spock, the Vulcan shook it once, up-down’ with a nod

“Detective Spock” he said monotone like “pleasure to meet you, how did you become acquainted with detective Kirk before the case, may I ask”

McCoy took a deep breath in, he know this Vulcan guy was going to be just great fun

“I met bones on the train to San Francisco” Kirk jumped in “when I left Iowa for the SFPD Academy he was on the train, and sitting next to me. We got talking, found out that he'd just gon though a divorce and” he imitated a very southern accent “all he had left was his bones” Kirk laughed heartily.

“I would have joined starfleet like this unfortunate fellow here” McCoy gestured to the body still outstretched on the wet grass “but space is disease wrapped in darkness and silence” he finished with kirk saying his sentence in sincro with him. McCoy glared at him

“Interesting analogy, doctor” Spock said, but didn't know how to finish his sentence so a moment of silence passed.

“Anyway” Uhura said breaking the lull “the body, doctor” 

“Ah, yes” McCoy said bending down, tri-Corder in hand. “Seems to be no visual signs of damage, no internal haemorrhaging or injury, will need a full autopsy to find a cause of death” 

“What about that thing on his neck” Kirk asks. McCoy pulls the lad’s collar down an inch to inspect the purplely red mark.

“That is a hickey, Jim” he sighed 

 

___________________________________________________

 

15:37 hours  
17th police precinct   
San Francisco police department 

 

Uhura tied her long dark hair back into a ponytail and adjusted her seating position. She'd been creating a 3D holographic map of the crime scene using various scans and pictures the detectives had taken, this way she could virtually walk through the crime scene and zoom into details on an atomic level. This method was very effective to use as evidence in court where the jury can be taken to a criminal scene whilst not leaving their seats. 

Her eyes keep skipping over to the computer monitor on the left of her desk, the screen displays the personal information of the dead body along with their picture. The kids picture was taken 3 years ago when the boy was only 15. Not much had changed for his appearance, still a baby face, the same innocent dark eyes and scruffy dark hair. His completion in the image on the screen was very different, tanned skin and roses cheeks, with a few scattered spots, were a large contrast to the pale, life, drained skin of his dead body.

‘This kid had so much potential. So much of a life ahead of him’ Uhura thought to herself ‘now he's lying, inanimate on a steel slab being cut open by Dr. McCoy’

“Why did this happen to you, Ewan Haig?” She whispered wiping her eye.

A light thud on the right side of her desk pulled her out of thought. She tuned in her chair. Spock was standing there, hair slightly damp and specks of rain on his shirt. In his hand he held a brown paper bag. Another brown paper bag had been placed on her desk.

“I noticed that you had not yet had lunch” he said “so I brought a chicken sandwich and biscuit from the deli for you”

Uhura was stunned “oh, tha-thanks” she stammered reaching for the bag “how much do I owe you?” She pulled her wallet from her drawer.

“It is a gesture of friendly affection” Spock said kindly “my departmentally issued behaviour therapist educated me that such actions build stronger relationships” 

“Well they weren't wrong” Uhura said smelling the bag. The sandwich had been made with warmed bread and chicken causing the sent to radiate out. “Thank you Spock” she said sincerely “next time, coffee is on me” 

“A fair exchange” Spock nodded and took his seat at his desk opposite hers.

 

+++++

Meanwhile   
Medical examiners office   
San Francisco police department 

 

“Wait wait wait bones” Kirk said confused “he had what in his what?” Trying to ignore the cut open bogey in front of him. The first time he was in the autopsy room, he threw up and needed therapy, he's okay with dead people guts now however.

“Hydrocodone” McCoy said agitated, he did not enjoy having to re-explain simple (to him) things more than once. “In his small intestine, kidneys, and lungs” 

“The fuck is a hydra codo” Kirk flipped his hair

“HYDRO-CO-DONE” McCoy shouted causing kirk to laugh “it is a very strong narcotic about 10 times stronger than Vicodin, composed of: morphine, heroin, oxycodone, codine and methadone” 

 

“Soooooooo” Kirk said pulling out a notepad and pen “he overdosed, classic college kid drunken event” 

“Jim” McCoy pushed a button bringing up a holographic screen with the full body scan and analysis “this kid had no alcohol in his system. It and he only took 2 pills from the levels present in his body”

“Bones, ya killen’ me here. How did this kid die?”

“The pills contained a lethal dose of Cyanide” McCoy said pointing to the graph on the hologram 

“Bullshit” Kirk said completely shocked “so this kid took a painkiller, thinking would help, and it killed him”

“Putting it in its simplest terms, yes” McCoy switched off the screen

“Okay” Kirk said quietly “close him up, i’ll head back with your report” he turned to the door and picked up his leather jacket from the hanger by McCoy’s desk.

“Reports on the side” McCoy called out. Jim slipped it of the counter neat the door and held it in the air

“Later bonesey”

“Good afternoon Jim”

+++++

 

16:22 hours  
17th police precinct   
San Francisco police department 

 

The circle of officers and detectives around kirk were silent. Jim sat on a table top in the briefing room having addressed his audience.

“A powerful painkiller?” Uhura questioned 

“Modified with cyanide?” Chekov followed

“Hydrocodone is a powerful painkiller” Kirk started “in the late 2170s it hit the streeted as a drug in night clubs. It caused a lot of over doses and numerous health problems to the point where it was banned and is now only used exclusively in 2 places”

“Starfleet and united earth military” Spock spoke up, Kirk nodded in his direction.

“Cadet Haig was prescribed the pills following a training incident which caused him a spinal injury and 3 cracked ribs” Kirk read off his pad, he looked up “this means that starfleet as well as the army have been supplied with cyanide pills”

“Holy shit” he heard one officer whisper. The rest were in a stunned silence.

 

___________________________________________


	2. Unexpected turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pressure hits Jim kirk and he smashes into a brick wall, Chekov secret spills out to one of the detectives. Spock and Uhura head to strarfleet academy to learn more about cadet Haig's rivalry but their visit takes an unexpected turn.

17:43 hours  
Starfleet academy nurses office  
San Francisco 

“He never gave up, after numerous times of telling him to take a break or ordering the kid to stop he wouldn't. Always there for the challenge and very dedicated to Star fleet” the nurse at the desk looking down at his lap, blue unruly hair pulled back into a man-bun, kirk thought those went out of fashion over 100 years ago, his light purple eyes were glazed over slightly with tears, Jim made a note about a personal connection in his note pad. A smile crept across the nurse’s face, he let out a small laugh “I remember after a field training incident, in which he was eaten by a plant, trying to sacrifice himself for his crew mates after a few to many bad command decisions on his part. I told him to take two days of bed rest” 

“What did he do?” Kirk urged seeing the cadet n a new light, one that showed Ewan Haig to be much like a young kirk

“He snuck onto a shuttle the next day for a different field exercise” the nurse laughed along with kirk and Uhura “then the little bastard got injured again, shot into the sky by a geyser, luckily in a safety suit. He got sent to me for a check up and brought a cake with him that said ‘sorry I disobeyed your order and did something stupid, again’” the nurse pulled out his phone and found a picture of the cake, cadet Haig holding it with a massive cheeky grin slapped on his face.

Jim was shocked at the difference in the cadet’s appearance the dark eyes which were lifeless voids in the park were shining and happy in this picture. The unkept untamed hair Jim photographed at the crime scene was a large contrast to the neatly side parted and brushed waves of brown hair that topped the cadets head. We was a handsome guy with a daring personality. Kirk’s thoughts concluded that they would have been friends.

“nurse, I don't mean to pressure you but could you go over, in detail, the reason that Cadet Haig was provided with Hydrocodone, please” Uhura requested scribbling in shorthand on her notepad.

“Well” the nurse started “Ewan was brought in at around 10am on Friday, this was during his martial arts class” he fumbled around in his drawers and pulled out an X-ray “he punched an Andorian in the chest and broke his wrist”

“Andorians have very hard chests” Kirk said, sitting seductively on the examination table, Uhura rolled her eyes and apologised to the nurse about her coworker, mentioning that he didn't mature past the age of 13, the nurse agreed and continued.

“Also, the andorian kicked Mr Haig across his back leading to cracked ribs and a lot of bruising. He was prescribed the Hydrocodone to relieve the excruciating pain from the fight” 

“Certainly sparring has a limit to the amount of pain you can inflict on your opponent?” Uhura theorised and winced at how much she sounded like Spock.

“Not for these two” the nurse joked “those boys were forever coming in here from wounds inflicted on each other, we could've formed a club, I was gonna get shirts made and everything. ‘Bout 3 months ago Cadet Th'zires came in needing stitches after Haig clipped him with a plasma gun”

“He what?” Kirk almost choked on his - Uhura's - coffee.

“It was all an accident, another cadet knocked into him as he was taking a shot causing the beam to veer off corse and hit cadet Th’zires in the arm”

“Who is this cadet again?” Uhura said turning a page in her notepad.

“Cadet Blyre Th’zires” the nurse said and twisted to his computer, typing frantically “dorm 990, currently in an English class”.

“Thank you nurse” Uhura said “Detective Kirk will star with you until another officer arrives to escort you back to the precinct for further questioning”

“I understand” the nurse said “prime suspect, I gave him the pills that penultimately killed him, I feel absolutely awful about it, it's been affecting my work all morning”

“I wouldn't call you our prime suspect” Kirk said sliding off the table “you didn't have much of an opposing connection to Cadet Haig, no motive either, in our eyes you are innocent until proven guilty. You don't need to feel bad” 

“That is mighty kind of you detective” the nurse said Adjusting his glasses, he pulled a bright red lolly pop from a jar on his desk and gestured it forward “I've noticed you eying these since you came in” Kirk took the sweet and thanked the nurse.

 

++++++

Meanwhile 

 

17:43 hours  
Starfleet academy - Cadet Haig’s dorm room  
San Francisco 

 

“Is zere anything in particular ve are looking for detective Spock” Chekov huffed dogging falling objects from a wardrobe he'd just opened.

“We are looking for anything that shows a possibility of someone targeting cadet Haig. And not an issue with medication widely distributed around the federation, officer Chekov”

“Makes sense” Chekov said gingerly, boy was he terrified of Spock. He could still remember the day he first started at the one-seven, a detective a few years older than him offered a few donuts and friendly advice ‘steer clear of the Vulcan over there, he'll correct your grammar and your brain’ he remembers laughing at the time but now knows what the detective was talking about. That detective was Jim kirk, one of the first police friends he had, and he hated the thought that Kirk was right about something.

Spock was searching through drawers, triple checking papers, notebooks, even taking the back off photo frame and checking inside, under pillows, the duvet. He finally rounded off his search with loading up the cadets personal laptop. He stood confused. A black screen faced him, unsure of himself he pressed a random key bringing up a full screen of code.

“Fascinating” Spock said in a low voice. Chekov came over “this appears to be encrypted”

“I'll take it to Mr Scott” Chekov chirped, he loved that guy.

Before Spock could reply his communicator buzzed and Chekov took his chance and hurried away. Spock opened his communicator. A loud Scotsman was clattering around at the other end.

“Ah, detective Spock” the voice ran with a thick accent.

“Mr Scott” Spock said.

“I have the results of the pills found in the cadets wallet” Mr Scott cleared his throat “there is cyanide in the pills... however”

“However?” Spock asked

“Actually, I'll explain later, can you and the rest of the motley crew come to my lab please, whenever ye can, ah cannae explain over the phone” mr Scott breathed.

“En route” Spock hung up the call and exited the cadets dorm.

 

++++++

19:35 hours  
Forensics lab  
San Francisco police department 

 

“I appreciate you staying late scotty” Jim said 

“Priority one cases have no home time” scotty replied. 

The man was older than the detectives. He had a different job before forensics, scotty spent five years as a Starfleet engineer. Travelling the stars, he loved his job and he was very good at it, before he'd left, scotty rose to SEO (space engineering officer) one away from the chief, and was due a promotion. But he left and gave up all of the space and unknown. His mother had grown very ill, Alzheimer's disease threatened her life. Even the 23rd century hadn't cured the diseases. Scotty did some serious thinking, he didn't want to be two or more years away when something bad happened and he needed to be home, he couldn't stand the idea of a shore desk job, so he left and applied to the SFPD forensics department.  
Scotty clicked a few keys on his computer and an image appeared on the large screen on his wall. A young, blonde, woman was at a desk, a headset on her ear, humble and bustle of what seemed to be a med-bay in the background.

“Thank you for waiting nurse chapel” scotty said he gestured to the detectives “these are detectives Kirk, Spock and Uhura. Detectives this is Nurse Christine chapel, aboard the USS Enterprise” some quick hellos were exchanged and the nurse began with her business.

“Starfleet academy contacted all federation ships after being notified about the pills the cadet took. We all tested our supplies of Hydrocodone and none of them came back showing any trace of cyanide. I have contacted other ships and they have said the same thing” they heard keys clicking “I've just send over our reports for the record” 

“Thank you nurse, it was lovely seeing you again” scotty said.

“You too, mr Scott” she bid a final goodbye and tended the transmission.

“We also received the same results from the united earth military” spock said looking up from his PADD.

“So this kid was targeted” Uhura said worried. Kirk spoke up

“So the question here is; why?”

 

+++++

 

20:00 hours   
17th police precinct   
San Francisco police department 

Jim kirk sat in his car, keys in his right hand. He was ready to go home but he couldn't, Jim wanted to know why Haig was targeted, he seemed like a good kid. Kirk always got overly involved in his cases, but something about this one was different, like it was a darkened corner of a room, you couldn't see into it and everyone would just make assumptions of what was there and move on, but he wanted to shine a flashlight into that corner, take a microscope and look into the dust, he knew there was something more to find.

That's why he couldn't contain the Loud exclamation or profanities when sulu downgraded the case to a priority 5. Kirk would not be working late tonight. He swallowed all feelings in a large gulp of water and proceeded with driving home to his apartment.

+++++

20:11 hours   
Jim Kirk’s apartment  
San Francisco 

Jim arrived at his front door, he was tired, fumbling around with his keys, struggling to get the door open. It had been another long day. Inside his home he kicked off his shoes, pulled of his jacket, tie and then his shirt, leaving it in a heap by the door. 

The open plan living/dining/kitchen area was in the dark.

“Lights” he grumbled, light slowly faded into the room, revealing his poor interior decorating skills. A lot of exposed brick and steel, some painted, some not painted. One wall splattered with different blobs of paint from a paintball gun. At the kitchen bay which is littered with dirty plates and a bin overflowing with takeaway containers and beer bottles.

Kirk opened his bedroom door. Unlike the rest of his home this was decorated well. It's h e first room he did and gave up on the rest. Three of the walls were cream and one a gun metal grey. An unmade bed with navy sheets and scattered pillows was the largest thing in the medium sized room, taking up a large amount of space. The furnishings matched the bed frames of Oakwood painted light grey. It was similar to the bedroom he shared with his brother back where he grew up in Iowa. The main difference being the upgrade from a twin bed to a kingsize.

He remembered the time Johnny made bottle rockets and fired them out of the one window at their mother’s husband who was repairing a motorbike. Closing his eyes kirk could see the view out of that old bedroom window he used to look out of, vast open space layer out before him, it was much more peaceful than the view he has now. From Kirks apartment’s window the dark sky was outmatched by the glow of the city from homes and headlights. 

Despite the tiredness, Jim didn't feel ready to go to bed, and he didn't want to stay in either. Kirk didn't like living in an episodic way. Wake up, shower, work, food, work, home, sleep, repeat. Occasionally throwing in a night at the bar.

He lumbered to his open, messy wardrobe and pulled up a blue t shirt from the floor, sniffed it once and pulled it on. He grabbed the first fragrance bottle he could reach from his dresser and sprayed an unhealthy amount over his torso.

Jim picked up his phone and opened a message page and began to type.

‘Fat panda in 10 mins?’ He pressed send, about thirty seconds later his screen lit up and a ring noise sounded once. He reached for the phone and read the message displayed on the home screen 

‘See you there’

++++++

20:40 hours   
Pàng xióngmāo 胖熊猫 (fat panda) Pan-Asian style bar  
San Francisco

Jim set four beers down on the table and took a seat opposite his friend. Bones was sitting across from him. They hadn't spoke much after greeting each other, they normally meet here to just get pissed sometimes when the job gets too much, one thing they've both had to live through was hardship and the memories still tortured them. Having a beer with the other was a way of forgetting, or keeping themselves out of the dark place where they would sit and think about their pasts. 

For bones; he rushed into a marriage far too young, all to get away from his abusive mother. He now realises that he married more for freedom than he did for love. When his wife left him, he wasn't surprised he know he didn't care for her as much as he should of, then again she wasn't the nicest woman in the galaxy. Any chance of having kids wasn't ever an option, they always fought to much to be able to raise a family. Bones was always afraid he would be a bad father and have children who were afraid of him as he was of his parents. 

He was happy being uncle Leonard to all of the kids his friends had, and from a young age he knew that would be the case. He concluded in his early teens that every group of friends has that one person who won't have kids or have a partner, that he would become the baby sitter, godfather, family friend and that's the closest he would come to having children of his own.

Jim had a similar upbringing, with his father out of the picture, his mother never told him why, the abusive figure in his life was the man his mother married. Whilst she was around the man was all smiles and loving and caring, he even baked really nice cookies. But when his mum went off planet for work, the love stopped, physical and mental abuse took away the caring. Jim was forced to work in the mans shop, be his slave, get him and his scary friends beers. 

The worst experience was when he thought the man may have changed and accepted him as a son when he organised a fishing trip with Jim, they set off and he was fine, singing in the car, buying him chocolate at a gas station even saying ‘come on son, sing along if you know the words’ but when they got there it was the same old abuse. Forcing him to sleep outside the tent. Even in the rain. Only giving him the table scraps from his friends. When jim asked him to help him reel a fish in the guy went ballistic, called him a ‘pussy’ and pushed him in the freezing cold water. He still has a faint scar on his neck from where he cut it on a rock.

“How's the investigation going?” Bones inquired, Kirk filled him in about the test results on the Hydrocodone, how the detectives now thing he was targeted.

“I just have that sinking feeling that there's something going on with this” Kirk pondered “this was a good kid, top of his class with a lot of friends in the students and faculty”

“You'll get to the bottom of it” bones remarked. He took a long gulp of his now empty beer bottle and placed it on the table “you always do... listen mate, I have a meeting early tomorrow and I'm taking a tattoo to scotty to be analysed from your case”

“Tattoo?” Kirk sputtered 

“Yea the kid had a tattoo on the side of his ribs, a very small thing quite close to his armpit so it was concealed, I just wanted to check it”

“Oh okay, I'll come take a look tomorrow” Kirk said, bones got up and put a hand on his best friend’s shoulder and squeezed it

“I look forward to it” bones said in a low voice, Kirk saw something different in his eyes at that moment, something he'd never seen before. He felt that own difference in the way he looked at bones. They were so close, that's what kirk always played his affections towards him as, just a guy he has a lot of emotional things in common. Kirk shook himself out of the feeling as he watched bones walk away. He took another long sip of beer and sat back in his seat. 

He liked the bar, there were so many happy memories here. Uhura getting drunk and arm wrestling spock, side note: she absolutely demolished his green ass, they all thanked god that the drinking age had been lowered to 18 so they had the pleasure of watching Chekov’s drunken Russian dancing, and falling, and vomiting. The time he won a game of darts and his prise was Mccoy’s t-shirt, the poor guy had to go topless the entire night, apart from his jacket. Kick chuckled to himself quietly, he still had that shirt. He even vaguely recalled an incident when he took Spock for a drink after they arrested a prostitution ring of over 40 guys. They both got beyond drunk and Kirk managed to squeeze the phrase “I find detective Uhura to be the most beautiful human I have ever met” from his Vulcan co-worker.

The bar was an old fashioned design, it first opened way back in the 1970s, and its stayed in the same family since. Keeping its original panes wooden panels on the walls, some with paintings. As well as the more western world artefacts such as a darts board and snooker table. Uhura always sad she loved the lights, Kirk mad fun of her saying she said that every time they were in, but he always secretly loved them too. Beautiful handcrafted lanterns all around the bar and on the ceiling in vibrant oranges, reds and yellows. 

To one side of the bar is a large gong only rang for 3 things: if a person does 20 shots in under 10 without passing out, if you declare love in an embarrassing and loud way, or if you spend over $500 in beer. Kirk had only seen One guy ring the gong by doing the 20 shots, but heard that he had to get his stomach pumped later that night, but free shots for life is probably worth it.

Jim finished off his third beer and put the empty bottle on the bar. The rest of the room was empty apart from the owners son who was cleaning the taps, nobody goes out late on a Tuesday. He pulled out a $10 and left it on the side, bid the worker a goodnight and stepped out into the cold night air. 

Kirk didn't drive to the bar, he knew he'd be there a while drinking. He didn't live far, only around a seven minute walk. The air was crisp and he could se the mist rolling in from the direction of the bay. Sometimes he was thankful hat he didn't have the night shift, but walking through the city at night with the lights of towering buildings he envied them. 

He was back at his apartment building. A brick and iron structure. Most lights were off. Only a few remained on. He could see that he had left his own light on and mumbled to himself about electricity bills and went inside. 

At his bedroom door he kicked of his shoes, pulled off his shirt and trousers and boxers. He didn't bother to put his pyjamas on, this time he was tired enough to sleep and slid himself under the cool covers. He picked up a pillow from the floor and punched it twice before resisting his head on it. Jim yawned, a long and tired breath he couldn't fight the force pulling his eyelids together. He grumbled in a small voice “lights” and plunged his room into darkness. He went to sleep as fast as his lights went out.

+++++

08:30 hours  
17th police precinct   
San Francisco police department   
[ trigger warning : injections, self harm, transgender]

Pavel Chekov always knew he was different. As a child he wouldn't want to go play ‘mummies and babies’ with his friends. He always asked to be the daddy, and a lot of the other girls laughed. in summer he found it hard, mostly when he got to around ten years old. Before that he would go swimming in the nearby river with the boys in just shorts, he liked it when passers by see male pronouns for him, but he never knew why. 

Throughout puberty he struggled to come to terms with his body. He hated having breasts, sometimes wearing three sports bras to flatten his chest. The anxiety and depression of wearing dresses and being feminine like his family wanted eventually got too much and he started cutting his thighs and sides, anywhere he could hide with clothing, one time he even cut his chest and pretended he had fell when climbing a tree.

At about 14 pavel had had enough. He swallowed his fear and went to his school councillor, made the terrifying jump and admitted defeat. It only made him stronger. A week later, with the help of a friend he came out as transgender FTM. At first His mother cried at the prospect of loosing her daughter, but came around to the fact that she never really had a daughter, it was always a son in disguise. Everything fell into place for her, all of the crying over dresses and make up, were small cries for help for a boy trapped in the body of a girl.

Chekov’s father, took to the idea after a bit longer. He often muddled up pronouns but soon enough got into the new habit.

Even in the time of medical advancements it was still difficult to change ones gender physically. There was no method developed to make taking testosterone easier. Injections were the easiest option. Fortunately Chekov would only have to take his T injection every 2 weeks after discovering a testosterone patch, the sticky diet is placed onto the shoulder and hip, secreting small amounts of the hormone into the skin, it meant that the effects of testosterone would take longer to initiate but it was easier for Pavel, he was afraid of needles.

When he was sixteen, Pavel had top surgery. The procedure left two scars on his chest, they are the reason he won't go swimming without a shirt on around the friends who don't know he is trans. 

He looked away from the reflection in his locker’s mirror and grabbed the title cotton bag from he shelf, he couldn't do his T shot here, all of the guys would see, instead he goes to the evidence room, everyone will be prepping for the briefing or getting breakfast it should be empty. 

He found a spot close the the back corner and took off his uniform shirt and the whit t-shirt underneath. He put the back on a pile of boxes beside him and rummaged through for his rubbing alcohol to clean the injection site, he still procrastinated when before taking his shot, checking and triple checking the dosage and volume in the syringe. Chekov pushed the phobia to the back of his mind and punched the needle into his left abdomen. As if the God of cliche had awoken the door swung open and Chekov froze with fear

‘Maybe if I'm quiet I won't get noticed’ is subconscious whispered

He couldn't tell if he was mortified or thankful that it was Uhura who turned the corner. It was hard to tell who the bigger fright, Chekov or Uhura. When they saw each other they both jumped and screeched.

“CHEKOV WHAT THE HELL” she complained and tried to catch files she had knocked off the shelf. Chekov remained silent 

“What why are you shirtless?” Uhura smirked

“Wh-wha what are you doing here?” Chekov whimpered deflecting her question crossing his arms over the scars on his chest

“Last time I checked this was the evidence room, not the men's locker room” Uhura stepped close “I'm only going to ask one more time officer, what are you doing?” 

Chekov took a deep breath and uncrossed his arms revealing the red scars on his chest. Uhura looked at them and then to the side where the small bottle of testosterone sat 

“I'm sorry Pavel” she said lifting a hand to his shoulder “I didn't know”

Chekov looked up from the floor “it's okay, I'm not open about it. No one at work knows, I guess I'm ashamed of it, like I'm not normal”

Uhura pulled him Into a tight hug. “You are normal, you have nothing to be ashamed of” 

 

++++++

09:00 hours   
17th police precinct- briefing room  
San Francisco police department 

“Kirk” sulu shouted, grabbing everyone's attention “why don't you come up and fill us in on the starfleet cadet case” sulu stepped to one side, Kirk looked around to see any faces of reassurance but saw none.

“Okie doke” he said standing, and swaggered his way to the front and leaned on the desk

“What we know so far is that his kid” he swiped an image from his phone onto a screen “cadet Ewan Haig was found dead, with cyanide in his system and some Hydrocodone pills containing the cyanide. We now know that the pills that starfleet were provided with were not defective and now believe he was targeted. He had a beef with an Andorian cadet ho we are gonna check out, and we should probably give the nurse another look over” he informed and looked at Sargent sulu for further instructions

“Anyone have anything to add?” Sulu barked “you all seemed so chatty before” 

Spock raised a hand, sulu nodded at him

“Mr Scott in forensics is still trying to break the encryption on the cadets personal laptop it is very advanced therefore we are treating it as suspicious” Spock finished

“I contacted starfleet this morning” Uhura piped up “any outside piece of technology must be reported to the server staff and intelligence officers to ensure they can keep track of who owns and uses what” 

“What did they say?” Sulu asked

“The officer I spoke to told me that Cadet Haig Registered the laptop just over 5 months ago. He said the same make and model laptops were also registered by two other cadets on the same day as well as 10 cadets in total owning this laptop”

“Curious” Spock said to her “how can you know that this is not just coincidence”

“The laptop in question is very expensive and rare, it is far from coincidence” Uhura challenged, they shared a look. 

“Okay” sulu spoke again and moved back to front and centre “Detectives Uhura and Spock you go back to the academy and question the andorian cadet and take a not of all of those with the laptops and check them out. Detective Kirk, interrogate the nurse then head to mr Scott for an update… DISMISSED” the command was given and the cops cleared the room.

Outside in the bull pen Uhura sits in her desk chair rummaging through her drawers and packing up a backpack with her Day kit, including a PADD and charger, a spare shirt, and her wallet, keys and phone. Spock did the same every ten seconds or so looking up and across the desk at his partner. She had worn her hair down today, he found it pleasing to the eye, it was true he saw her to be attractive but was always scared to bring it up and asker her to accompany him on a trip to a nice restaurant. 

They walked side by side to the squad car, occasionally bumping arms but never moving too far apart to stop. 

Spock drove on the way to the academy while Uhura sat back in her seat and closed her eyes. They enjoyed each other's company, even if they didn't talk, it was just nice being around each other, it was someone safe and someone they trusted.

 

+++++++

10:22 hours  
Starfleet academy   
San Francisco 

Spock knocked on the door of cadet Blyre Th’zires and it swished open, a tall shirtless andorian stood at the other side, his face was bruised one once side, his eye swollen. There was a large wound dressing on his shoulder.

“The fuck are you?” The cadet hissed.

Spock held up his badge “detective Spock SFPD, this is my partner Detective Uhu-“

The door suddenly swooshed shut “well that's not good” Uhura said drawing her phaser, Spock did the same. 

“On stun” he whispered. 

Uhura banged on the door “cadet Th’zires open the door” she shouted. No response. she banged again.

“CADET OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR OR I WILL KICK IT DOWN” she commanded. She took a few steps back and ran and ninja kicked the door. The door snapped on its rollers and fell into the room. They stormed into the room, phasers at the ready. They heard a small swishing noise coming from the bedroom. They ran in and saw the cadet running way through a window. Spock took of after him whilst Uhura notified campus security. 

Uhura ran out of the front door of the dorm. She luckily had her windbreaker on with SFPD on the front and back so people knew to get out of the way. She rounded the building and skidded to a stop. The cadet was hurtling down the path towards the campus quad. She took off to the gates by the quad and hid behind the gate pillar.

Spock was trying his best to keep up with the andorian, vulcans were incredibly fast, but andorians were faster. They came up to the gates. As the andorian crossed the gate line an arm shot out and slammed the cadet in the throat. He flopped backwards and landed on the ground with a Loud thud. Spock was on the cadet in an instant holding his hands behind his back and clicking on handcuffs.

“Where. Did. Uhhh. You. Learn. That?” he wheezed, face bright green and sweaty, he got off the cadets back and sat on the floor catching his breath. Uhura laughed cradling her arm

“Shit that really hurt my arm” she fought tears, she wouldn't cry on the job. Spock got up and dusted himself off and walked over to her, he gently held her arm she blushed, he put a hand on her shoulder and lowered himself to her faces level to look at her

“It would be logical to get this checked” he said “you look in distress” 

Uhura wiped her eyes and laughed “I think he's in more distress” she nodded to the cadet who was coughing, whinging and crying on the floor. They both pulled him up 

“You shouldn't have run” Spock said “doing so encouraged the wrath of detective Uhura’s jawbreaker karate” Uhura laughed hard and for the first time ever, Spock smiled, which made her laugh more her arm pain faded away.

++++++

11:13 hours  
Starfleet academy security station   
San Francisco 

Uhura sat in a chair outside a holding room. Spock was inside talking to the cadet, she was getting her arm checked over buy a couple of medical cadets. They held spinning and whirring instruments that beeped and hooped over her arm, finally they bandaged her arm and slipped a support over it.

“The small bruising is on the arm” one of them lisped, they had greenish skin and pointed ears like a dog, and fluffy white hair on their head, The other cadet laughed

“they skip English class everyday” she said

“Not need English class, my speaking is fantabilous” they snarled. Uhura smiled, the human female cadet showed her a scan

“They're trying to say that there is some bruising on the bone, and some muscle damage, one hairline fracture but you should be fine to keep working and Star on active duty. It will be fully healed in a few days if you apply some relief gel everyday, we can't supply you with it though, sorry” 

Uhura tells them it's okay, thanks the cadets and wishes them luck on their upcoming exams. She gets up and enters the holding room. Inside the cadet is as on a chair opposite a wall, Spock is doing his interrogation routine of pacing around then stopping and pacing in a different direction.before he works his way back to the chair and asks a question. Uhura had watched it hundreds of times. It's classic intimidation technique. Standing up and making the perp sit down so you can appear taller and bigger built. Pacing around like you're enraged can also help get inside someone's head. 

She enjoyed watching him do this, it made him very attractive which is a large contrast to his usual caring self. It's was also amazing how quickly he could get in a persons head. 

“Cadet I won't ask many more times for you to explain truthfully before I arrest you” Spock said in a low voice

“I told you” Blyre hissed “training incident”

“Just give up detective” Uhura said “arrest him on obstruction of justice, we can throw him into a general population prison and make sure he's around the kind of people who don't like Starfleet nerds”

“That seems like a good idea detective” Spock said leaning on her shoulder 

“Remember that last cadet that went in a few years back?” she joked

“I believe he had his eye gouged out” Spock replied they looked at the cadet together. 

“For fucks sake I'll tell you” he shouted and stamped his foot in his rage. Spock and Uhura glance at each other in triumph 

“A few nights ago I got jumped coming back from a club, the people doing it wore masks, and I tried to fight them off and took a knife to the shoulder. I didn't report it because I knew who did it and wanted revenge on my own terms”

“Who?” Uhura demanded “who did it?”

“That dumb ass Haig, but I didn't kill him, I just messed him up in training, didn't hold back, I swear it's the truth”

“Cadet we will be placing you under a house arrest until we can prove your innocence. The terms will allow you in only four places” Spock announced.

“Your dorm, your lessons, the cafeteria and library, if you leave campus you will be arrested for real, basically you are grounded” Uhura finished for him. The cadet nodded in defeat and was escorted out by a security officer. 

 

++++++  
Meanwhile 

11:13 hours   
17th police precinct - interrogation room   
San Francisco police department 

Kirk placed a file on the table in front of the Starfleet nurse, and took a seat opposite him. Kirk opened the file and pulled out the pictures of the cadets dead body in Longview park. The nurse grasped and began to cry.

“Turned out” Jim started “there is not a whole bunch of cyanide filled Hydrocodone tablets in Starfleet, Haig was targeted” 

The nurse shook his head “no, not possible he had so many friends”

“Like you?” Kirk said 

“We became more than acquaintances due to his frequent visits” the nurse retorted “I would never harm him”

“Possibly” Kirk fiddled some sheets around “but you gave him the pills, can you tell me where you got them” 

“The supply cupboard” the nurse snuffled “your not insinuating that I killed the kid” 

“Not yet” Kirk sharply remarked 

“Then I want my lawyer” the nurse snapped. ‘Shit’ Kirk thought it was gonna be a long day.

+++++

13:46 hours  
Starfleet academy  
San Francisco 

Spock sat on a bench by the bay watching the small waves lap onto the beach. It was a warm day for march which made sitting outside bearable. Uhura sat down beside him not leaving much space between them. She handed a coffee over as well as a cylindrical object covered in foil.

“Happy lunch time” she said sweetly. Spock opened the foil, inside was a large hot dog 

“Thank you” he said quietly and reached for his wallet

“No, no” Uhura sang “you got lunch yesterday, I get it today” she took a sip of her coffee, spock thanked her again and tucked into his hot dog, street meat was his favourite. He remembered as a child his mother would always say that it's not the food that makes a meal great, but the person you are sharing it with, an earth saying he did not understand at the time, but looking back at the large amount of breakfast and lunches with his partner, he could conclude that the experience was better with her. 

He remembered their first case together, it was five years ago, he had already been in the precinct a year and it was Uhura's second day. Their old police captain called them into his office to put Uhura on Spock's case, he was working a money and trafficking case in which a bajoran grocery store was actually a front for sneaking bajorans onto earth and setting them up in tiny cramped apartments and forcing them into slavery. There were many long nights on that case, the first one being that night. The two of them were on a stake out until four in the morning, when they started at around 8pm most places were closed except a nearby hot dog cart. They spent a few hours eating hot dogs and watching for anything. When the perps were caught they both got banged up pretty bad in the fight and fell asleep together on the sofa in the break room. Ever since after every big case is solved they have a hot dog from the same street cart to celebrate. Spock always considered it one of his favourite memories of Uhura, she had made being a detective the best job in the world, where he liked waking up early to go on a case with her.

“Excuse me?” A light voice from behind interrupted their relaxed silence. In sync they turned. Before them stood a sharply dressed Starfleet officer, she wore the dress grey uniform of a pencil skirt and jacket. She had one and a half rings on her sleeves, a Lieutenant commander. Her dark hair was tied in a tight bun and topped off with a cap casting a shadow over her blue eyes making them appear dark blue like the ocean. The detectives stood up and shook hands with the lieutenant commander, who introduced her self as Casey Stephens. 

“How can we help you LC Stephens” Spock said wrapping his remaining hotdog in its foil for later.

“Cadet Ewan Haig’s family have just arrived from the lunar colony” the LC said “they only know that there has been an emergency with their son and we can't disclose more to them, I'm very sorry to ask this of you but we would prefer the detectives to deliver the news”

Spock's heart sank, he'd never had to deliver that sort of news before and it always terrified him, before he could ask Uhura what they should do she made a decision and said yes. His heart went through the floor this time, he looked down at her with pleading eyes but she didn't notice.

“Okay, I will give you a minute to prepare what you need to tell them, they are in the conference room, thrid floor of that building ” LC Stephens pointed to the big sky scraper at the other side of the quad and left.

Uhura took a deep breath whilst collecting up her jacket and lunch and putting them in her bag

“I hate delivering that news” she huffed “you're telling someone that is going to change their life is forever”

“Why do it when it makes you upset” Spock said, searching for an excuse to not do this

“You don't do it to be upset, Spock” she turned to him “you use it as a way to keep going, you get to see how much the person meant to their family and it gives you that push to work all night, it's not fun, but you've got to do it” she finished, Spock nodded.

“I am scared, I've never done this” Spock confessed, Uhura put a hand on his shoulder.

“It is not easy and you won't want to do it again, but it's part of the job”

+++++

14:00 hours   
Starfleet academy - head office conference room  
San Francisco 

Uhura and Spock were stood in front of a couple, they looked to be in their late 50s, they exchanged introductions

“What happened with my son? Where is my Ewan” Dr Haig Pleaded

“We haven't heard from him in days” Mr Haig added

Uhura spoke first “a few days ago cadet Haig was injured in a training incident, he was given a pain relief pill cycle to control the pain, the pills were a substance called Hydrocodone”

The couple nodded along in understanding, not having any idea of what was coming next

“Yesterday” Uhura's voice became shaky “yesterday we found him in Longview park, with cyanide in his system, as well as in the pills... Mr & Dr Haig, I am so sorry but Ewan passed away late the night before. He's gone” her hands were shaky she stepped back to Spock so her arm could stand against his.

“Ewan's dead?” Mr Haig cried “no, there's got to be some mistake, are you sure it was him”

“It was him Mr Haig” Spock said, Uhura was taken aback at how human he sounded “we give you our deepest condolences, and I promise you; we will get down to the bottom of this and find who is responsible. Your son was a good man, and a great cadet, I'm sure he has made his family proud with his achievements”

The mother broke down, the father stood up and held a hand out to Spock, he took it and shook it

“Thank you detective” he said, tears streaming down his face. 

Spock and Uhura decided to give Haig’s parents some privacy and and left the room. Out in the corridor Spock put his back to the wall and slid down the the floor putting his face in one hand. Uhura was stunned. She had already started crying when Spock was speaking to the parents in the conference room.

“Spock” she wept trying to keep it together “are you okay?” She strength away realised it was a stupid question and Spock would correct her, but the correction never came. Instead he looked up. Eyes full.

“I have been emotionally compromised” he said quietly. Uhura helped him up, he immediately pulled her into a hug she wrapped her arms tightly around him taking in his warmth, they stayed like that for some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm going to try and make chapters 7000 words and up. He sure to give me a follow on my tumblr @mccoyzz 
> 
> It was a big decision to make Chekov trans, I had been throwing the idea around for a while and chose to put it in this story. Maybe when this is done I could do a spin off short about it!
> 
> Drop me a comment on what you would like to see in this fic and I might just incorporate it into the story!!!


	3. More Dead ends

02:46 hours  
Detective Nyota Uhura’s apartment   
San Francisco 

Uhura was awoken by the ungodly blaring of the building’s fire alarm. It was a sharp noice that sliced through your ears, magnified greatly by the early hour it chose to go off. 

“Fuuuuuuuuck” Uhura groaned sliding herself out of bed ‘why is everything louder at stupid o'clock’ the thought, being too tired to speak the words out loud. There was no smell of smoke, or any other evidence of fire. She pulled on a SFPD hoodie which was handing on her bedroom door and lumbered through the hall to her apartment’s door, sliding on some sneakers by the sofa. Uhura unlocked and opened her front door and leant into the hallway to see many others doing the same, all standing at their doors, confused looks on their faces. 

One of the building managers appeared from the turbo lift, accompanied by a firewoman 

“Stay calm everyone” he shouts over the alarm “there is no fire just an electrical fault in the alarm, we can't stop it until we get an engineer out, which isn't until tomorrow”

Uhura was pissed, and so where her neighbours, it was going to be a long night. She went back into her apartment and kicked off her shoes, the fire alarm still rattling her ears. Uhura opened one of her cupboards to find her old police field kit, she never threw it out after they were updated. Inside the cold metal case were several items. An old model scanner and tricorder, her first notepad. She flicked it open, it was filled with scrawled notes which resembled more of the product of a bird dancing on the paper with ink on its feet than writing, she could still make out some words, however. ‘Spock corrected my grammar 7 times in one hour’ ‘victim had several knives in his back’ ‘kirk described him as a porcupine’ she smiled at the words she'd written years ago. She put the pad aside and found what she was looking for. Earplugs. All field kits came with them. It was mostly in case of loud rioting, explosions or for being around police sirens and police debris removal, basically any situation where your ears can be harmed due to the noise level. 

Luckily for Uhura she had never had to use them. The packet remained unopened with many buds inside. But unluckily for Uhura she was selfless, she knew there were children next door, a doctor down the hall, who all needed them more than her. She ripped the packet open and pulled out the single smaller packets with 2 buds in each. She shoved her shoes on once more and opened her door. 

The corridor was louder than her apartment, she banged hard on her neighbour’s door, the mother appeared, wincing at the alarm. 

“These are for your kids!” Uhura shouted over the alarm “So they can sleep” the woman took the plugs and thanked Uhura then returned inside. She headed to the doctors door, she'd never actually met or seen him before, and only knew about him brought what other residents have said. He hadn't lived there long, only two months. She banged on the door and after a minute or so a man opened the door. 

“Dr McCoy?” Uhura shouted 

“Detective Spock” McCoy shouted back

“It's Uhura” she corrected “never mind, I have earplugs if you want some” she showed the packet, Mccoy pointed to his ears, he'd already put some clear buds in which wrapped around the ear like a headphone. Uhura waved a goodbye and left down back to her home. She ripped open a pair of buds and put them in her ears quickly. It didn't take away the noice completely. The alarm was still loud but it has now more background like and she could hear herself think again. Uhura plopped down on her bed but struggled to sleep for the rest of the night.

 

09;58 hours  
17th police precinct- interrogation room   
San Francisco police department 

Nate Barnes was not a nice man, Kirk often referred to him as the devil. He was a miserable old piece of shit, always scowling. A poor spray tan, terrible toupee Uhura once whispered to Kirk that he looked like Donald trump. After a quick internet search kirk laughed. 

He was one of the most infamous defence attorneys in San Francisco, he had an amazing way of twisting words and manipulating weak minds. Three years ago Kirk was working a serial killer case with sulu they'd tracked several to completion but turned up nothing promising. 

The killers MO was breaking into their victims homes, strangling them and filling their dead body with mixtures of bleaches, as well as duck taping rubber gloves of acid to their hands, many detectives called them ‘the cleaning lady’. After serval months of late nights and going through copious amounts of security footage they had a lead; more and more evidence piled up, sulu and Kirk were certain they had a conviction in the bag when they arrested a woman who they knew was the killer.

By some magic Nate Barnes managed to convince the court to let her walk. Kirk got very drunk that night to take away the awful feeling inside his head. Trying to forget that a psycho was back on the street.

“Detective James Kirk, good morning” the old man snarled “I thought you would have taken the hint that you're a terrible cop and quit already”

Kirk clenched the fist in his pocket “sticks and stones, Barnes” he retorted “I asked maintenance if they could widen all of the doors so your head can fit through”

“I see you have not changed” Barnes sat down at the interrogation room table next to the nurse. “My client is innocent, as per usual”

“I would love to believe so, and the likelihood is that they are” Kirk said whilst taking a seat opposite them “I just need to know a bit more about why Nurse Heying decided to prescribe the Hydrocodone pills, Especially since there are many other, safer, forms of pain relief… Nurse? Care to Indulge?”

“You don't have to answer that” the lawyer commanded the nurse straitened in his chair and banged a hand on the table in frustration of Kirks questioning his integrity.

“That kid was in pain” he hissed “I knew that asshole was gonna go back out and get hurt again so I made a professional decision” 

 

“Where did the pills come from” Kirk rustled some papers “supply closet?”

“Yes” Barnes jumped in before the nurse had even opened his mouth “where else do you think they came from?”

“Not the supply closet” Kirk smirked “see as a detective I get to snoop around your computers, papers, meaning I get to find things like this” Kirk slid a piece of paper across the table

“What's this crap?” Barnes 

“It is an order form for hydrocodone. The pills were ordered even though perfectly fine pain relief pills were in the office. So why the hydrocodone”

“You don't have t-“

“Like I said detective, I believed it was the best decision to supply the cadet with hydrocodone, but if you look closely you will see that I did not place the order”

 

++++++

 

10:14 hours  
Starfleet academy dorms  
San Francisco 

Spock knocked three times on a door marked 225, the panel on the door showed the number dorm, the cadets field of study as well as any notes to visitors. This panel in particular had a Starfleet science division insignia with ‘alien psychology, neurology’ beside it. Underneath in red intermittent LED was ‘studying, please no social visits’. 

The door swished open and a young, maybe 17-year-old-cadet stood at the other side. She looked incredibly tired. Her brown hair was short but untamed and whiffed at the front into a barreling wave, they wore Starfleet issue joggers and a not Starfleet issue t-shirt displaying an old television character Uhura remembered as ‘cookie monster’ 

“Can I help you” they asked in a Welsh accent

“Cadet” Ubura started “Detective Nyota Uhura, this is detective Spock, SFPD, are you cadet Alexander-Parry?” they both flashed badges.

“Yeah, You're here about Ewan aren't you?” They squeaked “I'm still trying to digest the news”

“Were you friends?” Spock asked

“Yes” cadet fretted “we were partnered for a psychology paper and became friends, we sort of grew into a large social group, we were always getting up to some sort of adventure… I don't know how we would cope after graduation when we end up light years away from each other” 

“Looks like you two were very close” Uhura said inching forward “may we come in? We have a few questions?” The cadet stepped to one side and gestured into the dorm. All academy dorms were the same. A very small front room, only about 9 square metres with off white panels and wall monitors. Each dorm containing a large sofa, dining area, and kitchen area only equipped with a microwave, kettle and sink. 

The bedroom areas were bigger, from what Uhura saw through the open bedroom door, they kept it tidy. The bedrooms were shared, a twin room with an ensuite. Study desks were at the end of each bed, against the wall. She yawned at the sight of the bed, she'd like to crawl into one and sleep, she put her hand over her mouth to hide her tiredness.

Most of the sofa was covered with papers, textbooks a laptop, PADD and a snake city of chargers computer mice and external hard drives. The cadet scrambled to move all of their study material into a plastic box it was kept in. She gestured for the detectives to have a seat. Spock and Uhura both plopped down in sink. Spock was surprised at the high comfort level of the chair.

“Can I get you detectives anything to drink, tea or coffee?” Cadet Alexander-Parry chirped, she seemed a kind person, Uhura liked people like that. The detectives declined having just finished cups of coffee themselves.

“Oh crap I almost forgot” the cadet half shouted and ran into the bedroom. A few loud clatters and audible curses were heard until the cadet re emerged in under 30 seconds, something Uhura thought was impressive now in summer uniform of tailored red shorts and a red polo shirt with a Starfleet insignia on the left chest. The cadet was trying to tuck their shirt into their shorts when Spock held up a hand

“It is perfectly fine cadet, we don't require you to be in uniform” he stated  
“Yeah, but Starfleet does” cadet Alexander-Parry laughed finally tucking their shirt in.

“We wouldn't have told” Uhura smiled, the cadet ran a hand through their still wild hair and pulled up a dining chair. Spock noticed a framed picture on the coffee table, he reached for it

“May I?” He inquired the cadet nodded. Spock held the frame in his hands and studied the picture. It was a selfie of the cadet, Ewan Haig and two other cadets he remembered as Arinski and olbus’gial and from previous interviews they had conducted that day. 

“Paint balling at Disney world” the cadet laughed “that was a good day”

“Did you have many outings like this?” Spock queried 

“Sadly, no” Alexander-parry sighed “with all of the work we got we've never travelled far away from campus except from that trip. Most time spent together was ordering Chinese food and watching movies in an evening, Or studying together on the quad.”

“Do you know what Cadet Haig did when he had free time and wasn't with you or any friends?” Uhura pushed the cadet shrugged

“Mostly what everyone does, call home, work out, sleep, pretty normal stuff”

“Were there no extra curricular clubs he attended alone?” Spock asked 

“Not that I'm aware of” the cadet shrugged again, Spock and Uhura felt bad they were cutting into their study time, especially so close to exams. Spock gave Uhura the signal of ‘we are possible done here’ by closing his note pad.

“Actually” the cadet admitted “he did blow us off a few times saying he had a thing to go to, we all assumed it was some sort of club for catching up on work he was always behind on, or a fight club, it would explain all of the injuries he ended up with”

“You mean the injuries he obtained from martial arts training with cadet Blyre Th’zires” 

“No, he didn't get beat that bad by that Andorian kid. I was in his martial arts class” cadet Alexander-Parry looked nervous 

“So where did he get the injuries?” Spock question 

“I'm sorry detectives” the cadet complained “but that's all I know, if I knew anymore I'd tell you, I want to get to the bottom of this too” she sat back in her chair, Spock and Uhura knew they had no more information. Spock rose from his seat followed by Uhura 

“Thank you cadet, that's has given us a new potential lead, you have been a great help” he led out a hand, the cadet took it and they shook hands, then they shook hands with Uhura

“Please find out what happened to my friend, you two must know how it feels to love someone you see everyday and when they don't show up it's not great… well granted my love for Ewan was more sibling like, and you guys are bone type” they blushed and Spock went bright green

“Oh- no- me whim and him with him and me” she stuttered gesturing multiple times to Spock and back to her “nooooooooo” 

“Are you sure?” The cadet smiled “I am a psychology major, I can read the space”

Uhura laughed and reassured again there wasn't anything they bid a final goodbye and the front door slid shut.

“They were really nice” Uhura mused “like do you ever just get a vibe about a nice person?”

Spock, who was still bright green, nodded “yes actually, vulcans get very similar feelings when they first meet people. You read them and determine weather or not they are good, I got the same good vibe as you call it when I first met you” 

Uhura went wide eyed and looked at the floor as she walked, she had no clue how to respond and just said the first thing in her mind

“I felt the same, sorry if I offended you back there with the whole…. That… and uh stuff” she blurted. Spock put a hand on her shoulder.

“I am glad, I was not offended, curios why would i be” he said Uhura ignored it

“ So, How many are left to interview” Uhura leaned over to better see Spock’s PADD, on it was a list of names of cadets who were in Ewan Haig’s personal mobile phone.

“Only one” Spock said sounding relieved, it had been a busy morning. The reached the turbo lift and Uhura clicked the button, it illuminated a bright blue beneath her finger and mad a faint ding.

A whirring sound came into earshot, signalling that the turbo lift was coming up. The doors swooshed open and the detectives got into the lift. After about 3 seconds the normal whirring noise did the turbo lift turned to a horrific clinching noise and an ear splitting screech as it stuck to the walls. It had stopped moving.

“Shit” Uhura cursed, she did not enjoy small spaces. Spock attempted to pull the door open, but after relentless heaving and squirming it wouldn't budge, even with his Vulcan muscle. Uhura pulled out her communicator, and frowned. weak signal. ‘Shit’ the screamed in her head she called the Starfleet security staff for the dorms whilst Spock pressed the help button numerous times before giving up and slumping onto the floor.

Through the static voice from the communicator Uhura decrypted something along the lines of “sit tight” “we are coming” and “don't cause, lift, move, jumping or moving around”

She took that as a reason to slide down next to her partner. He had his back against the walls of the lift and his legs crossed. Neither of them even bothered to realise that Uhura had sat with her arm resting against his, hands almost touching. Spock sighed, Uhura leaned forward to see his facial expression.

“I do not have to urinate” he whispered “I do not have to urinate”

 

+++++

12:34 hours  
17th police precinct   
San Francisco police department   
[trigger warning: transgender, cancer, death]

Officer Chekov looked at his bare chest in the locker room, a lot had changed. Last year his scars were red and very easy to see, now they are more pinky, still very visible, but getting lighter. He ran his hands over his chest with pride. He suddenly stopped to the side of his left nipple, his breath hitched and the colour drained from his face. He ran his hands over again.

“That is definitely a lump” he worried “дерьмо” 

A cousin of his died of breast cancer a few years prior, as well as his grandmother having the illness but beating it. The gene for it ran in the family, obviously there was a chance of him being able to get it.

Pro of being trans: be a man without a prostate exam due.  
Con: boobs will be our downfall, even if they're not there anymore.

He heard a door open and quickly pulled on an undershirt and grabbed a bottle of pain relief gel and held it in his mouth whilst rubbing his elbow, pretending to be doing something normal, and not groping his chest.

“Hey Chekov” a voice called out, He turned his hair to see Jim Kirk standing there “elbow trouble? That's your firing arm isn't it?”  
Chekov took the tube out of his mouth stuffed it into his locker

“Aye, it is” he cleared his threat “wasn't ready for the ricochet when I fired, it's not that bad”

“Good because I need your help”

+++++

12:23 hours   
Starfleet academy   
San Francisco 

“So how much longer?” Uhura shouts

“Sorry detectives” a muffled voice comes from above “we cannot drill into the pod and you are stuck between floors, we have to work on getting the lift moving again”

“Is there any possibility of transporting us out?” Spock called. There was no answer for a few seconds, only some muffled chatter 

“Nope” the voice shouted again “transporter signal can't reach you in the lift, sorry detective your going to just have to get comfortable”

Uhura pulled her day back off her back, and set it down onto her crossed legs. She rummaged inside and eventually pulled out three nutrition bars, a sandwich, and a chocolate bar. Spock looked inside of his own bag and pulled out a massive bottle Of water.

“Good thing that the organised detectives are the ones stuck in the lift” Uhura scoffed

“Agreed” Spock said with a small smile. Uhura opened her sandwich, luckily it was already in two halves and handed one to Spock

“Your favourite” he confirmed after studying the food: brown bread, lettuce, chicken, bacon and BBQ sauce.

“You remembered” Uhura exclaimed a smile spread across her face 

“It is the only food you purchase from the deli one block from the precinct” Spock replied “my mother used to enjoy a similar treat when visiting family back on earth” he took a bite of his half

“I didn't know you have family on earth” Uhura said and nibbled at a piece of bacon hanging out of the bread. Spock finished his mouth full and nodded 

“What about your family?” He asked, trying to avoid the subject of his own family

“All of my family is back in Africa” Uhura sighed “but I talk to my parents every couple of days, and my siblings whenever I can”

“That is good” Spock said “I can imagine a childhood in Africa is every similar climate wise to one on Vulcan”

“Probably” Uhura answered “our school did lots of athletics outside in the desert and we took many camping trips out there too”  
Spock tilted his head “I have never been camping”

“Never?” Uhura exclaimed 

“No, camping is illogical” Spock said “you have a perfectly fine home why sleep outside, it is dangerous”

“It's fun” Uhura laughed “roasting marshmallows by a campfire. Stargazing into the night sky, wondering if someone on another planet is looking back. You get closer to your family”

As Uhura explained the wonders of Spock’s nightmares he watched her so enthusiastic and happy in reminiscing in her childhood, he thought to himself that he should organise a detectives only camping trip to see what all of the fuss is about.

“Perhaps an outdoors vacation is something I would consider in the future maybe with the squad is a wood house” Spock said

“A log cabin in the mountains, real outward bound” Uhura laughed “you'd want to be stuck there, with Jim?” 

Uhura yawned and stretched her legs out

“I hope my company is not boring you detective” Spock said concerned 

“No, no” Uhura yawned again “rough night, fire alarm, then it wouldn't stop” she put her head back onto the metal panel trying to wake herself up, Spock pulled his jacket out of his bag and put it over her lap

“We are going to be here for a while” he said “it is logical to use this time to rest and regain energy”

“I'm fine” Uhura waved a hand, but her eyes were closed, Spock decided not to engage further in the hope that it would let her sleep.

 

++++++

14:38 hours  
Starfleet academy nurses office   
San Francisco 

Chekov only read the first few lines of the order form Kirk had shown him, his mind was still on the lump beside his nipple. kirk reversed the police car into a space jerking the brakes which snapped Chekov out of thought.

“What are we doing here, detective?” He asked, unbuckling the seatbelt and swinging his car door open, kirk did the same.

“Chekov you've been having a read of that order form I gave you?”

“Aye detective” Chekov lied, unsure where kirk was going with this

“Have a look at the name of the person who made the order, bottom left corner” he boasted running a hand through his hair whilst looking in the car’s wing mirror.

“I cannot make out the signature very well but it looks like a, Doctor... Calvin” 

“Nurse Heying didn't make the order” kirk pulled of his sunglasses “doctor Theodore Calvin, office 2A, second year as a doctor in Starfleet, fifth if you count academy time” 

“Nice” Chekov nodded 

“It's what I do” Kirk smugly said. Inside the building kirk and Chekov strolled down a corridor of offices. They finally stoped at the seventh door on the left. A blue screen In the middle was illuminated with ‘Dr. T. Calvin’ Jim knocked on the door

“Police, Dr Calvin open the door” Chekov called. There was no answer. Kirk knocked again. Still no answer

“Maybe he's not in today?” Chekov asked Kirk pulled out his phone 

“His communicator places him in his office” Kirk replied and banged on the door hard “this is detective Kirk with the SFPD, please open the door”

Chekov moved to the next door along and knocked. A young woman opened it and Chekov’s eyes lit up like a fireworks display, he forgot all about the lump.

“Excuse me, officer Chekov SFPD” he sings “could I possibly get your assistance in opening Doctor Calvin’s door please” 

“Sure thing” the doctor smiled at him sweetly, Chekov smiled back his eyes looking like a cartoon puppy’s, Kirk snorted into his arm and had to turn away to make sure neither of them heard his childish giggles. As the young doctor accessed a wall panel next to the door kirk slapped Chekov on the back with a grin on his face. The door slid open and kirk stepped into the office. There was no one inside. The desk and notice boards which were supposed to be messy like the other doctors offices were clean, neat and empty. Not even a pice of stationary lying around. Kirk looked around the room. He walked over to a filing cabinet hoping it was unlocked. It was. Even though Starfleet networks were the most reliable in the galaxy, all doctors were required to keep paper copies of digital backups off all documents and files. He slid the top drawer open and was surprised to see it empty. He yanked open the next, and the next, and the last one. All were empty.

Kirk turned to the doctor “when did you last see Dr. Calvin” he demanded

“This morning” the doctor answered quickly “he came in, in quite a hurry, Calvin said hi to me when he parked his car but nothing more, which is weird because he normally walks in with me”

“Were you two… together” Chekov asked Kirk stared at him

“No” the doctor winced at the though “I'm single” she added, for the record or for Chekov. 

“Well we should check out his house” Kirk jumped in “officer Chekov?”

“A-Aye detective” he stammered still looking at the doctor. She put up a finger to say ‘one moment’ and leaned in through her open office door. The doctor leaned back with a silver card in her hand. She held it out for Chekov, he took it and looked at the letters 

‘Dr Skye Asher - Starfleet Medical   
Communicator SM7514-2583’

“Just call me if you need any more help” she flashed Chekov another sweet smile “or call me if you want to get a drink sometime, I finish at seven” 

Chekov's eyes sparkled and his mouth was open in a wide smile.

“Okay officer, I think it's time we head of to Dr Calvin’s apartment” Kirk said clamping a hand onto Chekov's shoulder. Chekov was still smiling at Dr Asher 

“Don't mind him” Kirk said “he gets like this when he fancies a girl, anyway doctor, thanks for your help we will be in touch if we need anymore information. Say goodbye Pavel” he shock Chekov's shoulder and began to walk

“Oh eh um bye” Chekov waved as he was practically dragged away by Kirk.

 

15:47 hours  
Starfleet academy dorms  
San Francisco 

Uhura was asleep. Spock thought she looked very peaceful, since the time she had fallen asleep leaning on the door, she had moved to rest her head on Spock's shoulder. When her head first fell onto him, Spock thought he should move but the warmth of her body made him stay still. He'd even managed to take a nap himself but only for half an hour.

Uhura began to stir, Spock decided to wake her up, he had heard earlier that the technicians had found the problem and were fixing it.

“Nyota” he placed a hand on her shoulder, her eyes slowly opened and looked around. Uhura realised her body curled up and leaning on Spock. She moved away 

“Sorry” she mumbled “I didn't realise I was doing that”

“It is perfectly fine” Spock held up a hand “if your finding comfort on me had made me uncomfortable I would have attempted to move” 

Uhura nodded because she didn't really have a response and began to collect her things. Spock did the same.

There was a bang on the turbo lift door.

“Detectives! We've fixed the problem and are overriding the doors now!” A scratchy male voice came from the other side “just stay away from the doors if you can” there were a few hisses and and friction screeches but the doors slid open. A team of academy engineers and their professor stood at the other side along with a security officer. Spock and Uhura stepped out of the lift and thanked them. The professor held out a fried circuit board with a foreign yellow chip etched on.

“This is what caused your here predicament” he said in a thick Irish accent “someone has used this control chip to completely lock down the lift and trap you inside and it can only be activated by a signal from a control device such as a communicator”

“Have you managed to trace the user, professor?” Spock asked

“Aye detective but ya not gonna like this part” he said 

“Why” Uhura said quietly 

“We traced the signal to an engineering cadet, sadly it's one of mine, Cadet Lee Kahale she's a secondly year student. We've already searched her dorm and the entire academy campus but she's gone, any way of tracking her, she left it in her dorm”

Spock pulled out his PADD “Lee Kahale, her name was the last one on our list of people we were interviewing today” he said 

“That can't be a coincidence” Uhura added 

+++++

17:00 hours   
San Francisco police department forensics building  
San Francisco 

Scotty focused the lens on his microscope onto the small yellow chip on the circuit board Spock had delivered for him, the left corner of the chip had a circular logo engraved onto it with stars around, a word was in the middle but a scorch mark hid what scotty believed to be 2 of the letters, he could make out the letters P R A E [scorch mark] D I O. He piked up his phone to call Spock, there was no answer. Instead he called Uhura.

“Detective Uhura” she said 

“Detective, its Mr Scott, where is detective Spock? He didn't answer is phone?” Scotty asked 

“I don't know” Uhura replied “he said he had something taking priority and left, is there something I can help you with” 

“Aye, well I've just looked at that circuit board that cause yours and Spock's predicament with the turbo lift and I've found a small logo like thing on the control chip Spock pointed out”

“Oh that's good” Uhura said 

“I've send it to you now lassie” scotty reported “and I'm running a search through ours and Starfleet systems for the logo but nothing has come up yet”

“That's great Mr Scott, thank you” Uhura chimed 

“No problem, I'll speak to you later, bye” 

++++

17:05 hours  
Police headquarters   
San Francisco police department 

Spock sat on a black leather desk chair the much larger chair on the opposite side of the desk was empty. Spock adjusted his tie and the badge clipped on his blazer’s chest pocket. He was not in uniform but when a deputy chief asks for a ‘quick chat’ you ensure you are dressed up. For Spock that meant changing out of his pale purple shirt and into a white one, unrolling his sleeves and putting on a blazer. The door swished open and Spock stood up to attention. Deputy chief Alfred steel walked into the room.

“Detective Spock” he beamed stretching out a hand which Spock shook quickly 

“Deputy chief steel” Spock acknowledged 

“Please sit down” the officer gestured to the chair. Spock plopped back down and sat up as straight as he could.

“I'm on a tight schedule so I will make this quick, Spock, I'm putting together a task force to work alongside the federation as a private security for high ranking officials. I would like you to be a Sargent in that task force, you'll have your own team and large apartment in Yorktown base. Your academy results were the highest we've ever had, your marksmanship and self defect and well above average, there's no one else I would like for the job”

Spock tried to process the words he'd just heard, but he couldn't, he knew this was an amazing opportunity but he didn't know if he was ready for such a big movement in his life. He just looked down at the desk in front of him in shock his heart was thumping in is abdomen, he felt sick. 

“I know this is a big decision and I don't need an answer straight away” deputy chief steel took a sip of coffee and rustled some papers “this whole thing won't be up and running for another three or so years. Here is some more information about it; what you'll be doing, living arrangements, salary and so on” he slid a file across the desk “I've also send a digital version to your PADD”

“Thank you sir” Spock said quietly “this is something I will have to think about” he studied the information, Steel had already taken the liberty of highlighting the important ‘best bits’ of the job in a bright yellow sloppy line. The pay was double of what Spock was making now, holidays longer and a life on Yorktown base? To Spock that was a very good idea, the base was set to run as a prosperous society. People with higher education qualifications were the only people who lived there apart from caterers working in restaurants, hotels and shops. It was a large port of call for many federation ships.

“Of course, contact me if you have any questions” Steel stood up from his desk and Spock collected up the papers and put them into his briefcases. The men shook hands and Spock left feeling conflicted.

 

19:00 hours  
17th police precinct   
San Francisco police department 

Kirk was slummed over on his desk using his arm to prop up his head. He'd been running though security footage from all over the city looking for Dr. Calvin. The airport, ferry port, academy transporter pads. All of the streets around his home. Nothing. The man was just gone. Poof.

Jim rose from his desk and looked around. Spock and Uhura had already left, so had Chekov. Only sulu remained in his office doing some final paper work. His daughter Demora was plying with a police car toy under his desk. Kirk couldn't hide a little smile.

He walked to the break room and poured a cold cup of coffee from the machine on the side and sat of the sofa and turned up the volume on the television in the corner. The news was on.

“Today the streets are lined with thousands all over the federation in celebration of all federation planets with equal rights for LGBT+ citizens. The Tellarites finalised and passed the law allowing same sex marriage and transgender marriage. In the San Francisco Bay Area a large pride party has erupted into the streets wit-“ Kirk shut the TV off 

“It's great isn't it?” Sulu said from the door

“Yeah” Kirk said “its about time too” 

“James?” Sulu said quietly “you can go if you want, to the pride thing”

“No it's fine, I dont, I'm not, I” Kirk stuttered “I'm just gonna clock out and go home”

Sulu nodded in approval but seemed little disappointed. He stepped aside and Kirk hurried away. Picking up his back and phone.

Jim stumbled into the cool night air. Watching the news brought up old feelings and anxiety he had buried long ago. At age 15 he realised he was different to others. He avoided his step father like the plague for fear of him finding out and beating Jim up so he hid what he felt and who he was. Nobody knew, at times he didn't even know.

He felt sick, and he couldn't breathe. Jim just ran, faster than he thought he could, past the bar, the super market, the gym until he reached his apartment building, and then burst through his apartment door kicking his shoes of and throwing his back down. He ripped his tie off and pulled his shirt off and picked a green one off the floor, sniffed it then pulled it on backwards, but he didn't care.

Jim pulled out his shirt drawer and set it on the bed. He rummaged through and stopped when he found it. He picked the small bag out off the drawer and opened it and took out two badges. One was a golden heart pin, the other he looked at carefully. It was a round disk about the diameter of a glass. On the disk was a pansexual Pride flag.

“Why am I afraid of being me?” Kirk breathed and clutched the badge tightly. “Fuck it” he shouted and put both badges on his shirt, sliding on a pair of trainers and ran out of the apartment only taking his keys. 

19:43 hours  
Pride party  
San Francisco Bay

Kirk stood in the middle of a dancing crowd, he felt free from his secret, that night he had met so many people like him, a cute guy with a pansexual ride flag dress had given Jim his number, a girl in a “this is what trans looks like” shirt gave him and many others cookies with pride flag icing on. 

But nothing could prepare him for what he saw next. He stopped. About 5 people in front of him moved and he saw a man with familiar brown hair standing with a bisexual flag draped over his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a shorter chapter and for a long wait for said chapter. I'm currently on holiday so writing has been a slow process. Also apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes... like I said I'm on holiday XD
> 
> Please let me know if their are any problems or anything you would like to see!
> 
> -mccoyzz


End file.
